Arrival
by HeavenRose
Summary: Short oneshot. The Mercer boys come to home to meet Jeremiah's newborn daughter, Daniela.


**Rated 'T' for one particularly naughty word.**

**I know it is short. But I wanted it short. :) ...And it's sort of random.**

**I have a poll on my profile I encourage you to vote on. It will help me think of what to write next. Thanks to everyone who reads this and double thanks to everyone who reviews. If you have a story published you know how awesome it is when you get a review. Once again, thanks! :)**

* * *

**Arrival**

Angel Mercer nervously paces back-and-fourth in the waiting room. Every _tick_ the clock makes seems to be amplified by a hundred.

Jack is slouched in seat, nervously fiddling with his hands.

To the side, Angel's luggage is piled against a wall. He came from Las Vegas, took a plane to Detroit, and then took a cab here, to the Detroit hospital.

Angel stops pacing as his brother opens the double doors and steps into the waiting room. Jack stands up, smiling slightly.

"Want to come meet your niece?" asks Jeremiah, grinning.

Angel and Jack exchange glances and follow their brother down the short hall and into the small hospital room. Camille is on the bed, her face a sheen of sweat. In her arms is a small bundle.

Jeremiah bends down and kisses Camille's cheek, then takes the baby from her arms. He kisses the baby girl on her forehead and hands her to Angel.

"Guys," says Jeremiah, beaming. "Meet Daniela."

Angel holds her carefully. "Say hello to uncle Angel," he tells the baby, smirking. Jack peers over his shoulder to get a better look.

"She's beautiful, Jer," says Jack. Then he glances at Camille, who has tears of joy in her eyes, and smiles.

Angel kisses the baby's forehead, then hands her to Jack.

Jack looks nervous as he accepts the baby. "Hey there, Daniela," he says softly.

"She's eight pounds, four ounces," says Jeremiah. "And she's very healthy."

Both Jack and Angel smile. They did not realize how relieved they felt at that news. Even though throughout Camille's pregnancy there was no sign of complications, they knew there was always a risk.

Suddenly, there is a light knock on the door. Jeremiah is about to open it when in steps his older brother.

"Sorry I'm late," Bobby mutters, taking off his cap. "Fucking traffic…"

Camille frowns at Bobby's choice of words, but feels happy that he actually showed.

Bobby has a suitcase in his left hand that he sets by the door. In his right hand is a bottle of Pepsi, which he sets on the floor by his case. He doesn't bother to remove his jacket.

Bobby pulls Jeremiah into a two second hug. "Congratulations, man."

Jeremiah grins. "Glad you made it."

Jack extends his arms to Bobby. "Do you want to hold her?"

A look of uncertainty crosses his face for a moment, but then Bobby gives a small nod. As Jack hands the sleeping girl to him, Bobby asks, "How 'ya doin', Camille?"

Camille nods and says, "I'm a little tired, but fine." She motions to the baby. "Her name is Daniela Elizabeth."

Bobby cradles the baby carefully. "Hey, little girl," he says quietly. He looks up. "She's a cute kid," he says and looks back down. "I think you look like your uncle Bobby."

Everyone chuckles softly.

"Jer, you better take her," says Bobby. "I might drop her or something."

Jeremiah takes his daughter and gives her to Camille.

"Maybe we should give the new parents some space," suggests Angel.

The three boys say their goodbyes, then exit the small hospital room. The only noise is a woman at the front desk chatting on a phone.

"We're uncles…" says Jack, scratching the back of his head.

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?" Bobby says, walking slowly.

Angel excuses himself to the restroom and Bobby and Jack take a seat in the waiting room.

"Bobby?" asks Jack. "You gonna stay around?"

Bobby shrugs. "Dunno. I might. It's not like I have anything to go back to in Chicago."

Jack nods. "I think… Well, I think I'm gonna come visit her. Daniela, I mean. I can fly in every birthday or something."

"That's gonna get pretty expensive, Jackie," says Bobby.

It was Jack's turn to shrug.

Then Bobby adds, "But I think I'm going to try to do so, too."

They smile.


End file.
